Portable insulated coolers and chests for food and ice having a radio or audio system are known in the art. Typically, these insulated containers are used to carry food and beverages to the beach, mountains, lake areas, or on boats, where the user can listen to music, news, or talk show programming while enjoying the food and/or beverages contained within the cooler.